beautifuldisasterfandomcom-20200213-history
Beautiful Disaster
Beautiful Disaster is a new adult contemporary romance novel written by Jamie McGuire. Plot The book centers around Abby Abernathy, a good girl with a dark past, who is noticed by the ultimate bad boy, Travis Maddox one night at an underground fight, called The Circle. Travis Maddox is not what Abby is looking for in a guy--he's handsome, but far too risky. However, the two develop an unlikely friendship which leads to a bet--he must not get hit during one of his fights. If he does, he will stay abstinent for a month. If he doesn't, she has to live with him in his apartment for a month. A simple bet that changes both of their lives forever. Main Characters *Abby Abernathy *Travis Maddox *Shep *America (Mare) Mason Quotes “I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn’t something about you at all. It was just you.” ― Travis Maddox, Beautiful Disaster "I don't belong to you, Travis!" ~Abby "Well, I belong to you!" ~Travis "You need to walk away, Pidge. God knows I can't walk away from you." - Travis "It's over. Go home." - Abby "You're my home." - Travis “To douchebags!" he said, gesturing to Brad. "And to girls that break your heart," he bowed his head to me. His eyes lost focus. "And to the absolute fucking horror of losing your best friend because you were stupid enough to fall in love with her.” - Travis Maddox “I know we're fucked up, alright? I'm impulsive, and hot tempered, and you get under my skin like no one else. You act like you hate me one minute, and then need me the next. I never get anything right, and I don't deserve you...but I fucking love you, Abby. I love you more than I loved anyone or anything ever. When you're around, I don't need booze, or money, or the fighting, or the one-night stands...” - Travis Maddox “Let me guess, it's the love of your life?" I said quoting Travis' statement about his motorcycle. "No, it's a car. The love of my life will be a women with my last name.” “It wasn’t just me, and it wasn’t just him, it was what we were together that was the exception.” - Abby, Beautiful Disaster “It's dangerous to need someone that much. You're trying to save him and he's hoping you can. You two are a disaster." I smiled at the ceiling. "It doesn't matter what or why it is. When it's good, Kara... it's beautiful.” 'Trivia:' *McGuire wrote Beautiful Disaster for fun, and never intended to publish it. She made the decision to publish the book 14 months after she'd finished it, and only for the purpose to give her Providence fans something to read while waiting for the Requiem, book two in the Providence trilogy. *Beautiful Disaster was originally self-published in June 2011, and was self-published when it debuted on the New York Times best seller list at #28 in April 2012. It quickly climbed the ranks, soaring all the way to #6, and hitting bestseller lists USA Today and the Wall Street Journal before it was acquired by Atria Books, a division of Simon & Schuster in August 2012. Atria re-released the novel soon after. The paperback re-debuted at #6 on the New York Times, and continues to be an international best seller. *Beautiful Disaster has been translated in over 40 languages. *Warner Bros. optioned the film rights in August of 2012, shortly after Atria Books signed McGuire for a two book deal, including Walking Disaster, a companion novel. *All books in the Beautiful and Maddox Brothers series have been New York Times bestsellers. *Beautiful Disaster is set at Eastern State University in fictional Eakins, Illinois *The original college in the novel was named the generic Eastern University, but changed to Eastern State University in later installments after the real Eastern U felt McGuire painted their christian college in a negative light. Note: Eastern U does not have a football team, Greek system, or building names stated in Beautiful Disaster ''and it is unclear why Eastern U thought readers would confuse their college with the one described in Beautiful Disaster.'' Movie and Television In 2012, the rights to Beautiful Disaster were optioned and acquired by Warner Bros. with Donald De Line set to produce. Julia Hart was hired as the screenwriter. The option is up for renewal in February 2014. *UPDATE* The script for the film had been completed in 2013, but as of January 2014 there is no director attached to the film. McGuire was returned film rights in February 2014, and as of fall 2016 no new plans for a movie or television series has been reported. Category:Beautiful Disaster